


Cat and Mouse

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you’re a rogue CIA agent, and they’ve put a contract out on you. William Cooper is the agent in charge, and you’ve managed to escape every attempt he’s made, leaving him frustrated. One day you confront him alone, and the frustration mixes with attraction, leading to angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> http://karlurbanimagines.tumblr.com/post/109818280061/imagine-youre-a-rogue-cia-agent-and-theyve-put

William Cooper had been assigned to kill you after you went rogue, but you had your reasons for doing so. Certain people with high level clearance weren't on the up and up, and you planned to prove it, but you couldn't do that within the constraints of the CIA's rules.

When you learned about Cooper, you called in a favor and got a hold of his file. His marriage had just fallen apart. The ink wasn't even dry on the divorce papers. He had been promoted the year before after his boss was killed, and he was still trying to prove himself.

Now, you were in his motel room in London where he was attending an international seminar. Your fingers gently slipped between the folds of his clothes in his suitcase. The unmistakable scent of him hit you as you searched for weapons. You remembered that smell from the one time you both thought he finally had you.

It was two months before. Cooper had tracked you to New York and cornered you on the street. You thought the crowd hid you, but he spotted you anyway and followed you down an ally before pinning you with your face against the wall, your hands twisted behind you to hold you there.

"Got ya," he said.

He leaned into your back, holding you in place as he whispered the words into your ear. You didn't struggle at first. If you put up a fight, so would he, and you knew he had the advantage there. Your advantage was strategy and evasion. After a moment of him just holding you there, you realized he had no cuffs, and no radio, and his spotting you had been a pure coincidence. He wasn't prepared. You managed to turn, but his forearm quickly moved across the top of your chest, pinning you back against the wall.

"You don't have back up," you said.

"Don't need it."

"You don't have restraints."

He hesitated, but smiled. "Don't need any."

"Really? How do you plan on getting me to go with you? Do you even have your gun?"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Okay, so he did have it.

"Then shoot me," you said. "You have your orders."

He pressed the muzzle of the gun into your stomach, but didn't pull the trigger.

"You'll have to forgive me if I enjoy this moment a little first," he said. "Three months I've been after you, and you slip up walking out in the open."

"Did I slip up?"

"I caught you, didn't I?"

"Did you? Maybe I let you catch me."

"Why? You have a death wish?"

"Maybe I wanted to meet the man chasing me."

"Maybe you're stalling."

"Maybe," you said, remembering his divorce. With his work schedule, he likely hadn't been with a woman since. "Or, maybe," you moved one of your hands to his waist, trailed it around to his back, and pulled his hips closer.

"Is this supposed to distract me?"

"You're certainly distracting the hell outta me," you said, and it was the truth. You'd seen his photo in his file, but the man was gorgeous up close. Tall, lean, and fit.

You slipped your hand between the two of you to rub over his chest, and he pressed his gun into you harder.

"Hey, hands away from the gun."

You slowly moved your hand and raised them both so he would see you weren't making a move.

A noise from the street drew your attention. Both of you looked, but you looked back in time to find Cooper still distracted. You knocked the gun aside and shoved hard against his gut, knocking him back, then ran toward the crowded street. He leveled his gun at you, but you knew he wouldn't risk hitting a civilian. You lost him in the sea of people that day.

That was when you decided you would try to get him on your side, but you had to pick your moment. That moment came when he was sent to London. He wouldn't be looking for you there, which would make it easier to catch him off guard. You quickly checked the room for weapons, moving them to one place that wasn't easily found or reached, then slipped into the closet when you heard his door opening. You watched through a crack in the door as he slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He opened the closet door and you snapped your gun up, pointing it at his chest.

"Take three steps back," you said.

He did as you instructed, and you stepped out of the closet.

"Sit down," you said.

You motioned toward the chair where he had placed his jacket over the back, and he sat. You sat on the edge of the bed to the side of the chair.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," you said.

"Really? You pointing a gun at me seems to be trouble."

You made clear movements as you put the safety on your gun and placed it in the drawer of the bedside table. When you faced him again, he lunged out of the chair and grabbed you. As you struggled to stay out of his grip, he kicked your legs out from under you. You landed on your back, air knocked from your lungs for a moment, and he was straddling your thighs. He had your wrists pinned to the floor on either side of your head.

"I just... came to... talk," you said as you caught your breath."

"Bull shit."

"I put my gun away."

"You could have another one."

"Search me. That was the only weapon I brought."

He seemed to consider it for a moment.

"If you move one muscle, one finger, I will take you out, and I won't need a gun to do it."

"I believe you."

"Good."

He kept his eyes on you as he moved to your feet. His hands patted around your ankles and pulled off your shoes. He wasn't taking any chances. His hands moved up your jean-clad legs, circling around your calves and thighs, checking for even the smallest knife. They moved over your hips, then he worked his hands behind your back and dipped his fingers into the waistband of your jeans. He slid his hands around and it sent a shiver through you. His eyes connected with yours for a second before he went back to his task. He straddled your thighs again and his hands moved up your sides, then into your hair.

"What are you doing," you asked.

He ran his fingers from your scalp, all the way through the length of your hair.

"Checking for pins, or anything sharp."

"You're thorough."

When he was done he put his hands back on your wrists and stared down at you.

"Just one more place to check," he said as he sat back. "Sit up."

You followed his instruction, and his hands slipped beneath your shirt. You bit your bottom lip as his hands moved along your bra line beneath your breasts. He slipped his index fingers inside the band and moved around your body. You let out a breath when he slipped his fingers into your cleavage.

"Very thorough," you whispered.

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes never left yours.

"All that stuff you said to me in New York," he said as he lay you back down and pinned your wrists again, "was that true?"

"The part about getting caught to meet you, no... The part about you being a distraction... very much true."

He sat up and slipped his hand beneath the mattress.

"I found that gun," you said.

"Yeah, but," he reached further toward the middle, "you didn't find these," he said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

He moved to cuff one of your wrists, but your struggled against him. You didn't want to hurt him, but you weren't about to get taken in, either. You grabbed his arm and twisted hard enough that he dropped the cuffs, but not hard enough to do any damage, then you wiggled from beneath him. You both scrambled to your feet, but he grabbed you from behind and the two of you fell onto the bed in a heap. Cooper wrestled you beneath him and used his entire body to hold you down until you stopped struggling. You let out a huff and the two of you were breathing heavily.

You didn't expect it when his lips crashed down onto yours, but you opened up to it and kissed him back. His right hand slid from your wrist, and into your hand. You laced your fingers with his and he pressed your hand into the mattress. His left hand moved to palm your breast through your shirt, and you moaned into his mouth. Your free hand worked the buttons of his shirt. Once it was open, he sat up and pulled it off. You followed his lead and sat up to pull your shirt off over your head. He reached around you and unhooked your bra, pulled it from your arms, then pushed you back onto the bed. His lips attacked your neck as he undid the button and zipper of your jeans, then he moved off the bed to pull them from your legs along with your panties. He removed his pants and boxers before crawling back over you. His mouth latched onto one of your breasts, and you sank your fingers into his hair. You lifted one of your legs at his side, and he reached down and squeezed your thigh, holding your leg there as he began to grind against you. You moved your hips in time with his, seeking friction, and his lips moved to your neck.

"Cooper," you whispered.

He covered your mouth with his, and you took the hint that he didn't want you to talk.

Cooper wrapped his arms around you and rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him. He guided your hips to his now rigid member and pulled you down until he filled you completely. His hands squeezed your hips as you moved on top of him.

Cooper pulled your lips back to his, and started to thrust up into you. Slowly. You kissed your way to his neck. Your teeth grazed over his skin as you bit back a moan when he squeezed your rear with both hands, then slid them down your thighs.

His thrusts came faster, and your breath began to come in pants and gasps. You leaned forward with your face buried in his neck, and he flipped you onto your back. He pulled your legs around his waist and set a fast and hard pace. You let out a cry, laced with a moan. His body covered yours completely. His face was buried in your neck, licking and nibbling the skin there until you pulled his lips back to yours. He slipped an arm around your shoulders and gave a few long, hard thrusts while you kissed, each one pulling a loud moan from you. He resumed his fast pace and you wrapped your arms around him. One arm around his back, and the other around his shoulder, with your hand at the back of his head. It wasn't much longer before you came completely unraveled. Your entire body squeezed and curled around him, soon pulling him over the edge with you.

After his final thrust, Cooper rolled onto his back. You lay there with your eyes closed, trying to steady your breathing as after shocks rolled through you. After a moment, you felt his lips on your neck, and Cooper was straddling you again. His hands ran over your arms, raising them above your head. Then you felt cold metal on your wrist. Your eyes popped open, but you weren't fast enough. Cooper had your hands cuffed around the bed post.

"What the hell?"

You watched as he got up and put on his boxers, then covered you with the bed sheet.

"You've got five minutes to convince me that I shouldn't bring you in to the people who ordered you dead."

"This was just to get me in cuffs?"

"The sex? No, sweetheart. That was a bonus," he said as he pulled the chair next to the bed. "Five minutes. Start talking."


End file.
